Seismic Love
by mysecretthoughts
Summary: A one shot showcasing Ron and Hermione's love. Written in response to the Quidditch League's fan fiction challenge


One shot written as part of the Quidditch League Fan fiction Competition.

Round 3

Position :Beater 1

Challenge: A natural disaster

Challenge answer: The Indian Ocean Earthquake and Tsunami of 2004

I do not claim any part of the Harry Potter Universe and am in no way trivializing or undermining the impact this event had one the countries it affected.

December 26, 2004

"Aceh, Indonesia is located on the island of Sumatra and has an elevation of thirty five meters. It has a population of two hundred nineteen thousand and twenty." Hermione recited as she and Ron waited for their host at the international portkey station.

"Hermione, I didn't need to know that." The redhead said in exasperation. "Why does Parvati have to live so far away anyway?" He complained.

"Honestly Ronald." His wife gave an irritated sigh as she lowered the guide book. "This is her home, where she lived before Hogwarts. I think it's great she was able to move back after the war. So many lost everything..." She trailed off as sadness filled her eyes.

"Yeah but why are we here?" He complained adding an extra amount of whine just to annoy her. Anything to get that look off her face.

Her huff of irritation made him smile. "She's been a good friend to me and she invited us to spend Boxing Day with her. I for one think its great that we're able to travel and experience something new."

"Wow I almost feel like I'm back at Hogwarts." A voice called as a slim Indian girl in turquoise entered the building. "Hermione and Ron bickering as usual."

"Yeah well these days it means something a bit different." The red head said with a lecherous grin.

"Ron." His wife moaned with a blush even as she moved forward to hug her friend. "Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm so glad you could come. Lavender's looking forward to see you." She said as she motioned them outside. "Let's walk. It's not far."

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked linking arms with her friend as they set out. Ron was left to tag along behind.

"She's doing better since she moved out here." Parvati said referring to the mauling the bubbly girl had received in the Battle. "It's good for her to be away from the stares and whispers. English people can be so harsh sometimes."

"Whoa what was that?" Ron called nervously as the ground trembled beneath his feet.

Parvati grinned at him over her shoulder. "It's just a tremor Ron. We get them all the time."

He gaped at her. "That's normal?"

"The Indian Ocean area is one of the largest seismic zones..." Hermione began in her lecturing tone.

He held up a hand to cut off. "I don't understand a word of what you're talking about but if you say it's okay then I'll trust you."

"I see he's finally learned." The Indian girl grinned as she nudged her friend. They were laughing as they arrived at the small colorful home.

"Lavender." Ron called as the scarred girl appeared in the doorway. "I need someone on my side."

"And what makes you think that'll be me?" She asked, her grin pulling the scars on her neck tight.

"History? Are you really going to throw that away for girl power?" He sneered playfully.

"Did he really just bring up his past with his ex in front of his wife?" Parvati asked with a mock glare.

"He did." Hermione answered with a fond grin. "But I love him anyway."

"Oi." He exclaimed laughing. "Where's the food? I'm starving." He asked following lavender inside as a second stronger tremor rattled the frame of the house. Parvati and Hermione exchanged concerned looks before dismissing it.

They laughed and talked through the meal, exchanging stories about friends and family. It was during clean up that Hermione held up a hand asking for quiet. "Do you hear that? A sort of rumbling?"

Ron frowned. "It sounds like a herd of hippogriffs."

His wife's eyes widened. "Quick under the table." She screamed as the building began to shake. She threw herself down with Ron laying over her in a protective stance. Beside them Lavender and Parvati clung to each other in fear.

The sound grew louder and louder forcing them to cover their ears. Dish ware shattered as it was launched to the floor causing injuries to cowering adults. Hermione"s shield failed as the floor bucked and buckled underneath them.

One of them screamed as the back wall was ripped away and the roof collapsed down around them.

The end was abrupt. All movement and sound seeming to cease at once.

"Bloody hell, that was not normal." Ron groaned as he pushed the remains of the table off him. He wince at the sharp flare in his wrist and the dozens of shallow cuts littering his face and arms. "Hermione?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I think." She said ignoring the deeper cut on her side to wrap her arms around her husband. "My hero."

He blushed, returning her hug as a moan drew their attention to the far side of the room where the other two girls had been tossed.

"Parvati, Lavender." They called as they rushed to pull the debris off. "Are you okay?"

"Bumps and bruises I think, though Parvati's leg seems to be broken." Lavender answered.

"It's amazing we aren't all dead." The dark haired girl winced as she shifted. "I've never heard of an earthquake that strong or blasting that long."

"It has to be some kind of record." Hermione agreed as she retrieved her wand and began bandaging her friend's leg. "It lasted almost ten minutes."

Ron smiled fondly at his wife. "Only you would look at your watch at a time like that. I'm just thankful it's over." His smile faltered. "It is over right?"

Hermione nodded as she moved to attend to his wrist. "There will be aftershocks but none as bad as that."

"We need to get out of here." Parvati said as she pulled herself painfully to her feet. "It'll only take one to pull the rest of this house down around us."

As a group they stumbled outside, stopping in shock at the scene before them. People were everywhere. Some broken, some bleeding and almost all wailing as they stood in front of their demolished homes. The pavement was buckled and cracked with the muggle vehicles on their sides. Fires burned brightly around exposed gas lines while water burst from a ruptured pipe at the other end of the street.

"What do we do now?" Lavender whispered.

"We help were we can." Hermione announced. Pushing up her sleeves she marched to the first house, Ron trailing behind uncertainly. The two girls crossed the cracked pavement to offer their own assistance.

They worked tirelessly for the next couple hours, bandaging wounds and transporting the critical to the hastily erected first aid station. Ron was pulled frequently to help dig a victim out from under the rubble.

Most of the little town had been cleared when the four met back up. "I don't think there's much more we can do." Lavender pointed out, wiping her sweaty brow.

"I agree. Hermione said. "We really should get back. Everyone at home must be frantic."

Parvati nodded. "Padma lives on the mainland. My parents are visiting with her. We should be able to apparate to their house." She said giving them the coordinates.

"That sounds like a plan." She noticed her husband wasn't paying attention. "Ron?"

"Don't you think that's weird?" He asked pointing to a herd of goats galloping down the street.

"Look, the rats are doing the same thing." Lavender told them, the fear evident in her voice. "What's going on?"

"If it's what I think it is something very bad." Hermione whispered. Gripping her husband's hand she led the little group to a small rise.

"Merlin help us." Parvati breathed as she stared at the wall of water headed their way.

"Is that...?" Ron choked as the houses that were left standing after the earthquake were swept away.

"It's a tsunami. And we need to leave now!" She cried as the first drops of water hit their faces. Wrapping her arms around her husband she fixed the location in her mind and made a half turn when she felt him wrench away from her.

"Ron." She screamed, the last syllable echoing around the partially filled room she'd landed in. Lavender and Parvati took in the situation in a glance and dived on top of her.

"No, no I have to go back for him." She screamed as she fought them.

"Hermione by now the whole place is covered in water." Parvati reminded her, her words slurred with her tears. "There will be nothing left."

"I don't care." She grunted as she struggled. "I can't just leave him there. I won't."

Lavender tightened the hold she had on her friend. "Hermione he wouldn't want you to risk your life like that and I don't want to lose both of you." She cried, burying her face in the bushy curls.

There was a loud pop behind them and a very wet Ronald Weasley crashed to the floor, his body curved to protect the small child in his arms. He choked, spitting out a mouthful of water before giving them a weary grin. "Sorry I'm late."

Padma stepped forward from where she'd been watching helplessly to rescue the child as Hermione launched herself at her husband. "What took you so long?"

He gave her a lop sided grin. "You know I'm no good at apparition."

"Then why didn't you stay with me?" She yelled as she began smacking his chest. "How could you scare me like that?"

Catching her hands he turned her until she was facing the child. "She was right there in front of us. I couldn't just leave her there. I've spent too much time around Harry for that."

She gave a watery laugh as she tightened her arms around him. "I love you Ronald Weasley. Don't you ever change."


End file.
